


A Hunters Heart

by NevermoretheRaven37



Series: A Hunters [1]
Category: Supernatural, Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevermoretheRaven37/pseuds/NevermoretheRaven37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We never knew much about Bella's past, apart from having lived with her mother in Phoenix and apparently having never loved anyone before coming to Forks. But what if she had? What if she had been a Hunter and had fallen in love with non-other than Dean Winchester? Things go a little odd from there and Bella may have to make a life changing decision. First Chapter adopted from XxShadowDragonxX on fanfiction.net.  The rest of the chapters are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX on fan fiction.net . I hope everyone likes how I decide to continue this and likes the ideas that I have decided to put into the story. Some of my continuation is already up on fan fiction.net though I will be moving about a chapter a week or maybe a little faster if I can. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am just using the characters for fun.

**\- A Hunters Heart -**

 

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

 

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Ooooh_

 

Na na na na na na na

 

_I didn't get around to kiss you_  
_Goodbye on the hand_  
_I wish that I could see you again_  
_I know that I can't_

 

_Oooooh_  
_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

 

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_  
_Ooooh_

 

_I had my wake up_  
_Won't you wake up_  
_I keep asking why_  
_And I can't take it_  
_It wasn't fake_  
_It happened, you passed by_

 

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go_  
_Somewhere I can't bring you back_  
_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go,_  
_Somewhere your not coming back_

 

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same noo.._  
_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

 

Na na, na na na, na na

 

I miss you…

 

**Avril Lavigne – Slipped Away**

**Preface**

A wolf cried to the moon, the town of Forks was swallowed up by the dark sky; the nearly constant rain fell in big heavy drops on the ground. A bare branch of the tree outside the Swans house, scraped across Bella's closed window. In Bella's room, books were scattered across the wooden floor. It was no wonder that she always tripped over things.

With a small whimper Bella turned onto her back, a pained expression on her pale face, her beautifully kept brown hair fanned out around her, her covers were half off her and twisted around her body.

- _The sound of fighting, fists meeting fists, skin meeting skin. Angry raised voices, one desperate, and the other saying a last goodbye._

Chime…

A Clock striked twelve,

Chime…

Barking and snarling filled the darkness, scratching and things smashing.

Chime…

Footsteps running, doors slamming…Banging, scratching, shouting.

Chime…

Silence, the calm before the storm, low voices, angry, confused and…sickly sweet.

Chime…

Joyful laughter, shouts to stop.-

Bella sobbed, and thrashed in her bed, fighting to wake up, not wanting to watch anymore. "No…" she cried out. "Stop…"

-Chime…

A gurgling wet cry, and the sound of tearing clothes and flesh sounded louder than any shouts.-

Bella cried out, it felt like her ribcage was being clawed at, like something was biting at her shoulder, trying to rip a chuck out.

-Chime…

Cries and shouts.

Chime…

The wet sound of blood being spattered on the floor and walls…

Chime…

_A blinding white light_ _ , sound, just the roar of sound made the ears ring. _

Chime…

Panting breath, and a scream, a long scream.

Chime…

The sound of crying over a lifeless corpse, calling out his name.

Chime…

" _HELP!" flashes of lightning, rumbles of thunder, "HELP!" clanking of metal chains._

"No...SOMEbody…HELP…no, no…SAM! BELLA!"-

Bella screamed sitting bolt upright, her hair cascading down her back. Cold sweat trickled down her neck, her eyes darting wildly. Her bedroom door bust open, acting on instinct she grabbed at the silver knife under her pillow, lunging forward and swiped at the man standing before her.

"Bella! Its okay honey, it's me!" Charlie cried jumping back out of the way of the blade.

Bella froze, her eyes widening, as she released she had almost killed her father. The knife fell from her numb fingers, clattering to the floor. Bella watched it fall, then looked up at Charlie, tears in her eyes, before she dropped to ground, her arms wrapped around herself, crying hysterically.

Warm arms also wrapped them selves around Bella. Charlie hugged her closer, wondering what had her so upset and freaked-out. As far as he knew that vampire boyfriend of hers hadn't broken-up with her and that things were sort of okay with Jake, so why did she have a nightmare?

"Shh…It's okay, it's okay…" Charlie whispered, slowly rocking trying to soothe her.

"H-h-he's d-d-dead…" Bella sobbed clutching at Charlie. "O-oh g-g-god…Dad! H-he's g-gone!"

She was now shivering in shock, her thoughts couldn't get into order, and she couldn't get an understandable sentence out. She was vaguely aware of Charlie trying to speak with her as he helped her back to bed. Tears were still running down her face as she stared up at the ceiling and Charlie placed a blanket over her.


	2. To Remember What was Forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella breaks the horrible news to Charlie and then gets lost in memories bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The first chapter was adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX on fan fiction.net. I hope everyone likes how I decide to continue this and likes the ideas that I have decided to put into the story. Please let me know what you think as from this chapter everything is mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am just using the characters for fun.

 

**\- A Hunters Heart -**

 

_Voice of the wind, is the soundtrack of this night_  
_It's difficult to wonder without a destination_  
_The eternal sky looks sad today, clouds hide its face_  
_It's difficult to wonder without a destination_  
  
_As I travel in my dreams_  
_Pictures come across my eyes_  
_Fallen memories conquer my brain_  
_Past awaits me for a strange travel_

  
_Spend your days in a prison cell of crawling thoughts_  
_Bound to break from the endless lash of painful doubts_  
_I wish I had never met you, your eyes like an abyss_

  
_That I fall deep inside...and then kills me..._  
_I feel the pain...I feel the pain..._  
_Eternity's end has come, I can't escape_  
_I feel so isolated inside my memories_  
_I must erase this plastic view_  
_No way... it's real... you say..._

  
_My melodies are drawing you_  
_I can't escape but I'll try_  
_My thoughts are orchestrating your song_

  
_I can't escape but I'll try_  
_try to believe, try to protect_  
_try to understand, try to regret_  
_try to live on, try to forgive_  
_I feel you inside me_  
_I can't breathe_

**Agnosia- Broken Memories**

 

**Chapter One:**

**To Remember What was Forgot**

Despite the fact that Bella tried to go to sleep after having the nightmare it was made impossible by the constant screaming that was still resounding over and over in her head. The tears had eventually stopped but she was so lost in her own mind that Bella had not even noticed when Charlie had left her room realizing that she wasn’t going to sleep. By the time that the sun was starting to rise the young brunette had pulled herself out of bed and had already taken a shower that really had not helped her from the replay of memories. She knew that was what she was dealing with, a deep, dark, repressed memory and though she didn’t know what triggered her to remember Bella was left with trying to deal with it.

Eventually she made her way downstairs after dressing in an oversized Metallica hoodie and pair of torn up jeans to find that Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table waiting on her to come down. Charlie raised his eyebrows at what his daughter was wearing, not because he necessarily disapproved but because he knew exactly where Bella had gotten it from and he had never seen her wear it before making him wonder why. “Bella, do want to explain what last night was about?” He asked softly not wanting to upset her but to get to the bottom of things. He knew this had nothing to do with Edward or Jake so he knew the dream could only be about only two other men and what she said before made his blood run cold. It couldn’t be, could it?

Bella knew that she would have to tell her father, now that the memory she had buried so long was now that the surface of her mind and he wasn’t going to like what she had to say. She was shaking as she finally took a seat across from her dad at the table and looking at his harrowed expression Bella wasn’t sure that she could take adding something more on top of everything that had happened lately. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth to bring things out in the open. “You remember the Winchesters, of course…” She remarked with a sad smile.

Those simple words made Charlie freeze completely and combined with Bella’s sad smile he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know anymore exactly what that nightmare of hers had been about. Charlie had been a hunter like John Winchester for years and that was just one of the reasons that Renee had taken Bella to Phoenix after their divorce, but as Bella got older Charlie retired out of hunting sticky only to his Chief of Police job. When he did that Renee finally allowed Charlie to see Bella during the summer and spend time with his precious daughter though Renee never knew he was still informant and data collector in the Hunting World. He even sometimes ran inference for the hunters as best he could being a small town chief and more than one hunter had crashed at his place through the years. He was glad for his only a little involvement though because otherwise his ex-wife would have never let Bella come and live with him especially after whatever had happened to Bella in Phoenix.

His daughter from little up knew that her father fought the things that went bump in the night and always considered her father her personal superman. It had actually upset her when he stopped but realizing that was the only way for them to see each other she never protested verbally. Renee had hoped that keeping Bella away from hunting and basically making Charlie stop hunting that her daughter would choose a life away from the dangers of taking on supernatural things. It really hadn’t worked though for the weeks in the summer that she spent with her father, she was at Bobby Singer’s place training under the watchful eyes of John Winchester, Bobby, and her dad. She wasn’t the only one there being trained either as she was learning beside Dean and Sam Winchester and Bobby’s daughter Jasmine and the four had bonded over the training becoming something like a small unit.

The Winchester boys and Bella had known each other since they were small, John had always brought the boys around Forks when Renee and Charlie were still married. Charlie could still see a tiny Bella chasing after the two older kids and proclaiming to the world she would marry Dean someday which would make the teenager stutter in shock. He thought it was kind of cute how his tiny daughter had a crush on Dean and how much she had the teenage boy wrapped around her tiny fingers. There wasn’t much that Dean nor Sam wouldn’t do for the little female and the way that she called them her boys would always make him and John chuckle. He also remembered the long argument between him and Renee a couple of years ago dealing with the Winchester brothers when Bella had stormed out with Dean to drag Sam’s rear end from Stanford because John was missing.

That was the day his little girl had become a hunter, which was the proudest but saddest day in his life, proud that she wanted to help people like he had but sad knowing just how lives of most Hunters turned out in the end. He got phones calls from her from time to time telling him about the cases they solved or to voice frustrations on not being able to find John which Charlie was having no luck on his end either. He gathered it was just her, Dean, and Sam most of the time though he heard from Bobby that Jasmine joined them when the three needed an extra pair of hands. Then came some of the worst news known to a hunter, the day Dean, Sam, and Bella showed up on his doorstep and explained that John had passed away. He knew it would happen eventually because you couldn’t up as high as John was on the Monster Hit List and not get taken out no matter how good you were at hunting.

After that Bella had left with the boys again and the last Charlie had heard was that Jasmine had seemed to have joined the trio permanently and he got the feeling something was wrong but Bobby was being tight lipped about the whole deal. Then Renee had called saying about how Bella was moving in with him, that something had happened but Bella seemed to be blocking up the memory of it. She thought it would be better for Bella to stay with him where she could be safe and he could protect her and he readily agreed wanting nothing more than to have his daughter home. Bella never spoke of the Winchesters and Charlie was afraid to bring up the subject himself but at this moment the truth was about to come out. “Of course I remember them.” Charlie remarked softly. “Did something happen to one of them?”

Bella almost backed out of telling her father just what she had started to remember seeing the pain in his eyes that so echoed her own but she knew that Charlie deserved the truth. “Dean’s dead…” Despite the fact this had happened before she came to Forks being that it was suppressed memories made everything so fresh in her head and Bella fought back the tears. She was able to get through the tale about Sam’s dead and Dean’s deal with the Crossroads Demon to bring him back, her hands the whole time clinging to the arms of her chair. Explaining about trying to break the contract without forfeiting Sam’s life had Charlie extremely sad for he knew while Bella always crushed on Dean, Jasmine always had a soft spot for Sam. Bella went on to explain about the night that the year was up, the nightmare from the night before in the forefront of her mind as she explained about the Hellhounds and just how Dean had died.

By the time she was done explaining, Bella was in tears and Charlie had stood up and wrapped his daughter in his arms knowing why now that she had suppressed the memory of that night. That night Bella had lost someone dear to her, someone she thought was invincible, someone who was her first crush and protector and Charlie couldn’t even begin to imagine her pain.

Her voice came out slightly hoarse from crying as she pulled away slightly from her father’s embrace. “To top it all off, Sammy disappeared leaving Jasmine and I behind. Uncle Bobby had a hard enough time controlling Jasmine and sent me back to Mom and I guess I shut the memory of that night away to keep out the pain. Then she sent me to you I gather because I probably scared the hell out of her.”

Charlie hugged Bella again quickly. “She did the right thing. I don’t think Renee would have been able to handle what you just told me about with Dean. I am glad that you have been here instead in Phoenix so I could be there for you.” He pulled away from her then to sit his coffee cup in the sink before turning to look at her with solemn eyes. “I have to go in for my shift soon. Will you be alright?”

Bella nodded quickly in response knowing exactly why Charlie was asking her that question with _that_ peculiar look because of what happened when Edward had left her behind and she had went into a zombie like state. “I will be okay…” She bit her lip thoughtfully. “It’s a lot to take in with it all rushing back but maybe I will call Jasmine. She is probably more than just angry at me. Sammy just ups and leaves and then me suppressing everything… It left her to deal with things on her own…” Feeling her father’s lips brush her forehead she sighed glad that he understood her so well and watched as he went out the door. The moment he left though it felt like the kitchen was closing in on her and Bella went up to her room and pulled a small wooden chest from under her bed before opening it with a key from her desk. Inside was a lot of little keepsakes that she had through the years but many was pictures of her and the others growing up and as she flipped through them she let the memories of their times together flow through her mind.

_A little girl giggling following two older boys through the woods of Forks before tripping over a root and letting out a shocked cry as she hit the ground. She didn’t have to worry about being hurt though for the oldest boy was picking her up and piggy backing through the woods back to the Swan house. Her once again cheerful giggles making both boys let out their own laughs._

Her and the boys had explored those woods a lot when they were young and no matter Dean and Sam could always find their way back to the house.

_Two brunette girls, one with bright pink streaks in her hair taking turns shooting at targets in a salvage yard laughing and joking about things quietly._

_“Hey, Jazz. You’re crushing on Sammy, aren’t you?” The ten year old brunette without the pink streaks asks._

_“What makes you say that, Bells?” The sixteen year old looking girl now known as Jazz responses._

_“Because you keep watching his ass…” Two male snorts were coming from behind them._

_“That is it! You are not hanging out with Dean ever again! He teaches you bad language!” Jazz doesn’t comment on the remark about liking Sam though._

_“Hey!” One of the males protest while the other was still snickering…_

Bella let out a strangled sob out on that memory, it was the day that her and Jasmine both had admitted to liking one of the Winchester boys while doing some of their daily shooting training when they were younger.

_“Dean! Shoot the stupid thing!” A teenage looking Bella yells ducking away from a violent spirit glad to hear a gun shot and the spirit disappears for the moment._

_“Sammy and Jazz are taking their good old time saltin’ and burnin’ that body, aren’t they?” Dean snarls in reply pushing a clumsy Bella to him and shooting the spirit another time._

_“What? Do you think they are making out while we are fighting for our lives?” Bella questions pulling out more rock salt bullets to hand to Dean._

_“Wouldn’t put it past them after the prank we pulled on them last week…” He went to fire at the reappearing spirit only to watch as it slowly burnt up. “Finally…”_

_“You two have sooo much faith in us…” Jasmine’s cheerful voice rang out from behind them and her and Sam came into view. Jasmine’s hair was sporting blue streaks now and she was holding Sam’s hand pulling him along. He chuckles and shakes his head at the other three standing there in front of him._

Bella finally fell asleep, curled up on her bed surrounded by photographs and old memories that would eventually lead to her having another nightmare in the middle of the day.

　

　

 


	3. Bad Decisions and Unanswered Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has flashbacks and Bella has nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This story was adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX from fan fiction.net. The first chapter was hers and everything else is mine. . Just a warning: The rating of the story might change depending on the direction the storyline goes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am using the characters for fun. Only Jasmine Singer belongs to me.

**\- A Hunters Heart -**

 

_So close no matter how far_  
 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
 _Forever trust in who we are_  
 _And nothing else matters_  
  
_Never opened myself this way_  
 _Life is ours, we live it our way_  
 _All these words I don't just say_  
 _And nothing else matters_  
  
_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
 _Every day for us something new_  
 _Open mind for a different view_  
 _And nothing else matters_  
  
_Never cared for what they do_  
 _Never cared for what they know_  
 _But I know_  
  
_So close no matter how far_  
 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
 _Forever trusting who we are_  
 _And nothing else matters_  
  
_Never cared for what they do_  
 _Never cared for what they know_  
 _But I know_  
  
_I never opened myself this way_  
 _Life is ours, we live it our way_  
 _All these words I don't just say_  
 _And nothing else matters_  
  
_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
 _Every day for us something new_  
 _Open mind for a different view_  
 _And nothing else matters_  
  
_Never cared for what they say_  
 _Never cared for games they play_  
 _Never cared for what they do_  
 _Never cared for what they know_  
 _And I know (yeah!)_  
  
_So close no matter how far_  
 _Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
 _Forever trust in who we are_  
 _No nothing else matters_

 

**Metallica- Nothing Else Matters**

**Chapter Two:**

**Bad Decisions and Unanswered Calls**

Charlie sat at his desk in his office just staring at the few pictures that was sitting there mocking him that he had failed to save two important people in his family’s lives. He frowned at the picture of him and John that was taken by Bobby right after their first hunt together where the two men had gotten beat up trying to take on a peculiar vicious woman in white. Charlie had been new to the police department and at that time there was a string of unsolved bloody murders of young males in the area right off the main highway into Forks. While he had been investigating the most recent murder he ran across John and Bobby pretending to be State Cops coming into help with the case. He was leery of the other two males and their back story and because of that Charlie ended up in the middle of something he hadn’t never expected to deal with.

Following John and Bobby in the middle of the night Charlie got an eyeful of just what type of things that go bump in the night and got a crash course on being a hunter. After everything was said and done the three ended up at Charlie’s place trying to recover and Bobby had snapped him and John’s picture as they were leaning against Bobby’s truck. It had been a rocky start to their friendship but through training and hunting together the three had become like brothers which made Charlie take John’s death hard. He felt that maybe if he had continued hunting that John may still be alive and maybe it would have saved Dean and Sam as well with both the older males still around to help.

He turned his head slightly and bit his lip when his eyes fell on another picture, this one showing Dean and Sam with Bella and Jasmine in the salvage yard. In the picture Dean had one of his arms around each of Bella and Jasmine’s shoulders and Sam had an arm wrapped around Jasmine’s waist who was sporting her pink streaked hair. The four of them were happy and carefree back then but now were separated and all in pain, Dean in the pain called Hell, Sammy and Jasmine in the pain of grief, and Bella going through the pain of remembering. Charlie wished helplessly that things somehow turn out alright and the four younger hunters would be back together as one once again. He didn’t want to see his precious daughter go back into a zombie state again like she had been right after Edward and his family had just up and left.

Charlie wondered now if he made the right choice in letting the Cullens stay in Forks when they first arrived and realized what the family actually really was. John had also known about the Cullens being vampires after coming to visit for a weekend and after watching the coven for awhile they decided to leave them alone as they didn’t seem to drink from humans. But after how Edward had treated Bella and left her in the woods made Charlie rethink the whole family if that is how they acted with a girl was basically put them at the center of her world. Charlie should have known right there that something was wrong when despite his warnings not to get too close that Bella had fallen for a creature she would normally make a hunt out of. Then against his better judgment and thoughts he had let Bella date Edward Cullen which ended up her being hurt emotionally like Charlie could never imagine.

It was the biggest mistake he ever made letting them date and he swore while his daughter was zombie mode that he could John’s voice saying to never let the Cullens near Bella again. When the Cullens came back Charlie was very reluctant to let Edward near Bella though he knew how stubborn Bella was when she wanted something and he wouldn’t be able to stop her. He could see that she was actually healing with the Cullens coming back into her life along with the help of having Jacob Black as her best friend which was the only reason he ignored John’s warning in his head. Bella was slowly becoming normal again and Charlie was happy that she was acting more like her old self which made him hope that her suppressed memory about Dean’s death raising up wouldn’t push her back. The puzzle pieces of Bella’s reaction to Edward leaving was starting to make sense to him, Edward’s abandonment had unconsciously brought the feelings of Dean’s death to the surface.

Her fear of being left behind by people she cared about whether it was someone dying or just up and leaving her, Bella just wanted to be needed. Bella didn’t realize it but there was plenty of people that needed her, he needed her, Sammy needed her wherever he was, Jasmine and Bobby needed her. She always had the worst or self confidence despite the three older kids constantly trying to help with it only for them to get frustrated with Bella. It was actually kind of funny for Charlie to think of now remembering just how hard Jasmine and Sammy tried to get her to look at herself in a different light but it seemed it only took a couple of words from Dean for Bella to hold her head a little higher with a bright blush. He wondered what Dean and Sammy would think seeing their little girl dating a bloodsucking vampire and actually had to snicker at imaging their gob-smack expressions.

Charlie let out a soft sigh as he went back to staring at the photographs of the children, he knew there would be trouble once Sammy came to his senses from his grief and came to see Bella. He knew how Dean and Sam handled any male that even looked at Bella or Jasmine the wrong way and when Sammy learns that Bella was dating a vampire it would not be pretty especially if he learned about Bella’s catacomb days. He clearly remembered what happened last night a male hurt Bella and just what had happened right after that.

_A twenty-three year old Dean, a nineteen year old Sam, and a nineteen year old Jasmine were sitting around the living room area playing Blackjack 21 and gambling for candy that they were throwing into the center of the coffee table. Charlie, John, and Bobby were in the kitchen drinking and talking about all the cold trails of the demon that they were trying to track. They were all waiting for a fourteen year old Bella to come back from a movie in town with some friends that she had made recently. Dean was trying to hog all his M &M’s making the two younger players laugh at the pained expression on his face that he would have to part with his precious M&Ms._

_Everything had just gotten quiet when Dean’s cell phone went off playing Metallica’s Back in Black and he picked it up frowning as he answered it. “Baby Girl?” He questioned making Sam and Jasmine whip their heads toward him close enough to where they could have whiplash. They looked confused at Dean hearing a faint sobbing voice coming through the phone and just looking at his face as it darkened in anger with whatever Bella was saying was enough to scare them both. “Alright, calm down…” Despite the anger in his face Dean’s voice was soothing and calm only confusing his two gambling partners even more. “Sammy and I are on our way.” He hung up the cell and motioned for Sam to follow him and at the same time motioned that Jasmine should stay put on the couch._

_The two males were gone for not quite a half hour while Jasmine was questioned over and over by the three adults why the Winchester brothers just suddenly took off. The sound of the impala pulling up was a sigh of relief for Jasmine until Sam came in holding the door for Dean who stepped inside carrying a shaking Bella in his arms._

_“What the hell happened, boys?” Bobby and Charlie roared at the same time while John just got an angry look on his face similar to the expression that his oldest son was wearing at the moment._

_Dean looked at his brother to explain as he moved upstairs to take Bella up to the bedroom she was sharing with Jasmine while the Swans were visiting. Jasmine followed him up deciding she would rather be with her sister-like figure than to hear exactly happened at the movies. She gasped as Dean laid Bella down on her bed and she grabbed Dean’s hand seeing his bloody knuckles like he had hit something or someone. “I’m fine…” He muttered pulling his hand back from the pink haired girl and sat at the edge of Bella’s bed trying to calm her with his voice. Bella had eventually cried herself to sleep but her hand was clenching at Dean’s injured one like it was her only lifeline at the moment._

_Downstairs Sam explained that Bella called wanting the boys to come get her because one of the boys in their group that had gone to the movies was trying to get fresh with her. She had gotten scared and abandoned the movie when the guy tried to stick his tongue down her throat making her slap him make for the door. The boys had gotten there just in time to see the guy come out and try to grab Bella’s arm and both the Winchesters had saw red. “I grabbed Bella and pulled her away from the idiot. The next thing I knew Dean had busted his knuckles on the guy’s jaw. We high tailed it with Bella after that…”_

_Charlie started cursing and pacing wanting to threat the young male ass that had scared his daughter but he couldn’t do anything, not if he wanted to bring attention to the fact that Dean had hit him._

Another sigh came from the police chief’s lips before shaking his head. Oh… How he knew those boys and Jasmine would protect Bella and anyone beware that would try and hurt her.

* * *

_There was howling and snarling…_

_Scratching and more howling as dark things tried to find their way in…_

_Dark creatures bounding in the doors and windows…_

_The smell of blood and sulfur filling everywhere making anyone feel sick…_

_Dean’s lifeless body laying there before her and Sammy…_

The dream shifted to the wooded area of Forks.

_Edward was standing there with a smirk on his face. “I don’t want you anymore. You mean nothing to me. You were foolish to love a dark creature like me…”_

_“Edward, please don’t leave…. I already feel all alone…” She begged afraid seeing that his smirk only grew._

_“That is your problem. You will never be truly loved.”_

The dream shifted for a second time, this time to her and Edward’s Meadow.

_Victoria was there flickering around her showing her the speed of the vampire. “Aww… Poor little human… One love dead and you are slowly pulling yourself from the other two that seem to care…” She stopped moving for a second before approaching Bella. “I can get rid of your pain, just let me kill you….”_

_Victoria moved to bite her…_

The dream shifted for the last time, to an unknown place.

_There was screams of people being tortured and the smell of sulfur and blood was mingling in the air so bad that it was almost sickening. It was so over powering that it would be enough for anyone to be ill from everything and she shuddered as the screams got louder. Then there was the screams from a voice that she never thought she would hear again. “Sammy! Bella! Please! Someone get me the hell out of here!”_

_The sounds of more torture drowned out the sounds of Dean’s voice but a picture of him all bloody and being tortured by unknown demons…_

Bella woke up and made a mad dash for the bathroom and throwing up as she clung to the toilet while she was still sobbing helplessly. The scent of blood and sulfur still invading her senses like she would never be able to scrub it away, no matter how hard she tried to wash the scent or drown the smell away. This was the reason she couldn’t stand the scent of blood and felt faint, watching someone being torn apart by hellhounds and their blood everywhere would be enough to make almost anyone feel the same as her.

It took a long time before Bella could calm down from this nightmare, everything had felt so real and every time she thought of Dean screaming out for her help she burst into tears once again. Bella finally stood up from the bathroom floor and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and frowned at her swollen, red eyes that was all puffy from crying before turning away in a huff. She made her way out of the bathroom and down the stairs back to the kitchen and sat down unsure what she really wanted to do now, actually a little afraid of what she had to do now. The nightmare still had her part way in it’s grip but she knew if she let the nightmare rule her, Bella would never make the phone call to Jasmine like she said she would. She would just sink back down and more than likely get closer to that she felt like only months before which she promised herself that she would never do again.

Picking up her cell phone with a determined look, Bella dialed an old familiar number and then waited with baited breath to see if the person on the other end would pick up. It rang and rang before she heard something that despite everything had her busting out laughing carefree like.

_“Hello. This is Jasmine Singer. I can’t come to the phone right now as I am hunting a jackass. If this is an emergency please call my father, Bobby. Though if you really need to speak to me, leave me your name and number after the tone.”_

Bella didn’t leave a message but she felt a lot better for it seemed that Jasmine wasn’t taking Sammy disappearance laying down as Jasmine would only call one person a jackass and Sam was it. He had earned that nickname from her on one of the first cases the four of them had done together. If Jasmine was still fighting back and trying to make it, it meant that Bella couldn’t roll over either and she knew in that moment that it might take awhile but she wasn’t beaten. She could stand on her own feet and she would make her father, her Uncle John, Dean, and all the others proud of her. This was just the beginning of her uphill climb though but she was ready to fight, something was changing and Bella knew that she had to be ready to meet it.


	4. A Singer's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Edward argue while Jasmine comes for a visit with some surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX on fan fiction.net . I hope everyone likes how I decide to continue this and likes the ideas that I have decided to put into the story. Some of my continuation is already up on fan fiction.net though I will be moving about a chapter a week or maybe a little faster if I can. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am just using the characters for fun.
> 
> I apologize for not updating in awhile my computer crashed for a long time. And sorry about the incorrect update last night I accidentally got one chapter ahead of myself.

**\- A Hunters Heart -**

Some people like the summer when it's hot  
Some people like the winter cold  
Some people speak they minds when they wanna  
And some other people ain't so bold  
Whatever it is that you do you should do  
You should do it wit ya head held high  
So when you're doin your thing it's cuz you wanna  
And they never can ask you why  
  
_[Chorus:]_  
I say do what you do  
Say what you say  
Mean what you mean when you say  
Cuz it's your life, gotta make your own rules  
And you gotta do it your way  
I say do what you do  
Say what you say  
Mean what you mean when you say  
Cuz it's your life, gotta make your own rules  
And you gotta do it your way  
  
Some, they like it easy  
When others, they like it rough  
But ain't nobody gotta like it but you  
Girl, boy, boy, girl, girl, girl, boy, boy  
Whatever, you should do what you do  
How could they tell you that you coulda-shoulda-woulda  
When ask them can they walk in your shoes  
Cuz it's your life and you do what you wanna  
And remember baby, it's all about you  
  
_[Repeat Chorus]_  
  
So if it's on your mind, then you should speak your piece  
And say what you say  
And if you want it done, then you should get it done  
And do it your way  
So if it's on your mind, then you should speak your piece  
And say what you say  
And if you want it done, then you should get it done  
And do it your way  
  
_[Repeat Chorus]_  
  
_[Repeat Chorus Again [after the long break]]_

 

**Pink- Do What U Do**

 

**Chapter Three:**

**A Singer’s Surprise**

It had already been two days since Bella had her nightmare about Dean’s death and instead of falling back into the bad state that she was in before Bella seemed to be getting stronger. Even the Cullens noticed the slight changes to Bella’s personality and Edward personally wasn’t sure that he was happy with this slowly changing Bella. Bella was starting to become the girl that she was before coming to Forks, Washington, the girl that could stand on her own two feet and protect herself like any good hunter. She could tell that Edward wasn’t happy that Bella wanted to do things on her own and especially things he deemed dangerous to her health. Bella knew that she would have to explain to the Cullens here sooner than later about her past as a hunter and why she was doing target practice in Charlie’s backyard.

She didn’t know how they would react to her being a hunter and if any of Edward’s recent expressions were true Bella was sure he wouldn’t take the news well. It would probably be a miracle if him and the family stuck around with this bombshell as it honestly didn’t take much for them to leave her last time. This time if they left her though, Bella would not break for she had several people that was counting on her to be the person she was meant to be. She cared about Edward and she hoped he would stay after she told him but she also hoped he accepted that she was going back to hunting, it was in her blood. Bella owed it to the others to go back to hunting and help Jasmine try and find Sammy before he did something really stupid and end up getting himself by some supernatural creature.

“Are you alright, love?” A soft, velvet voice broke through her thoughts about how she was going to punish Sam for up leaving making her look in Edward’s direction.

They were sitting in Edward’s Volvo outside of the high school already and it shocked Bella as she had been lost in her own thoughts since the moment he had picked up at her house. She felt bad that she had been ignoring Edward the whole drive on top of everything that Bella was hiding from him and the rest of his family at the moment while she waited for the right time to tell him. “I am fine, Edward. I was just thinking of the conversation Charlie and I were having last night.” Her tone saying that she really didn’t want to go into it.

Edward nodded slightly getting the hint and didn’t say anything else about it, the subject of her lack of attention and Charlie dropped for the moment. “Remember Bella, love, the family and I are going hunting for the rest of the week.”

“Of course I remember, Edward. Just be careful, all of you.” She responded glad that he was actually letting things go and though she wasn’t being completely honest to him, her and her father had talked about her going back to hunting last night. It had taken a long talk and a lot of convincing on Bella’s part but the young woman had finally been able to get Charlie to agree to letting her start again.

The copper headed male vampire chuckled and gave Bella his famous crooked smile that usually would make Bella’s heart skip a beat but at this moment all she could imagine was Dean’s cocky smirk. “Vampires are not easily hurt, love.” He reminded her like he thought she was being silly.

Bella sighed softly pushing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear as she turned to look into Edward’s golden eyes. “Just promise me, Edward. Please…” Despite the fact how the Cullens seemed mostly invincible they didn’t know everything about the supernatural world or anything about Hunters. All it would take would be the word that vampires were in Forks and hunters would come and it wouldn’t matter to them if the Cullens didn’t drink human blood. Most hunters were shoot first and ask questions later and if it came down to it, her and Charlie would not be able to stop the slaughter from happening. Especially if one of the hunters was Gordon, he hated vampires completely and it certainly wouldn’t matter to him about the Cullens diet as the man had already proved that long ago.

Edward let out another chuckle before speaking again to her. “Alright, love. I promise.” His voice having the tone like he was just saying it to pacify her and Bella bit her lip to keep from saying something she would regret. Instead she nodded in response watching as Edward got out of his side of Volvo and walked over at human speed to open her passenger door for her. She stepped out a small smile coming to her lips feeling his hand at the small of her back gently guiding her through the crowds of Forks High students that still watched the couple like they were recent news. Despite that she wasn’t sure really where her feelings of Edward stood, his touch still sent a reaction through her body that Bella could just not deny.

“You think they would be use to the two of us together by now.” Bella giggled shaking her head as he led her through the door and down the halls of the school to their first class of the day.

The beautiful male beside her gave a slight grin. “Well, with us being gone so long most of the male population was hoping for a shot at you.”

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, she could never really understand how the guys here seemed to flock over her as she always saw herself as a plain Jane. “Yeah, well, too bad for them that none of them actually interested me.” She remarked back thinking that there was only one male that really could compete with Edward for her if he wasn’t in Hell at this very moment. The two of them continued their conversation into the classroom like they normally would, Bella still feeling a little bad that she was hiding so many secrets from someone she cared about so much. In her mind that was her worst weakness, always feeling guilty about having to hide certain things from people that she loved.

The rest of the school day went quickly enough and for Bella it was both a curse and blessing for it meant the Cullens were all leaving right after school to go hunting for the week. Bella liked the whole idea of having a week to work on her rusty hunter skills without Edward seeming like he was going to have a heart attack, she was concerned about what if they just decided to leave again. Even though she knew she would make it through if they pulled something like that again Bella knew it would hurt her and she wouldn’t be able to forgive them for a second time. While normally they would only go for a couple of days it was suppose to be sunny for the rest of the week and they decided they would just keep hunting instead of coming back to Forks. Edward was actually kind of reluctant to go away for the whole week because of the way that his Bella had been acting lately and he was afraid that she was still holding a grudge for leaving her and was pulling away. Knowing the truth would probably shock him more than her actually pulling away from him physically and emotionally because sweet Bella could never be hunter.

Bella was following Edward back to the Volvo when Alice’s bell like voice spoke up from behind them. “Wait, wait…” Both of them turned to look at her in confusion. “I just had a vision.” She remarked softly making sure while she was speaking lowly Bella could still hear her as well. “Bella is going to have a visitor this afternoon. I don’t know who it is but they drive a baby blue Mustang. All I saw was that it was sitting in the Swan’s driveway.” She looked at them both before the tiny pixie-like vampire left Bella and Edward to themselves once again.

They got into the Volvo and drove back to the Swan’s home and Bella let out a sigh of relief inside her head seeing that there was no baby blue mustang in the driveway when they got there. She didn’t know who owned the mustang Alice saw in her vision but Bella knew just what argument was going to happen between her and Edward now and it would be doubly hard with if whoever was suppose to come was already here. Bella waited silently as Edward turned off the Volvo once he had pulled fully into the driveway beside her red ford pickup. She heard the intake of air as he took an unneeded breath. “Bella, love… I think I should stay with you until whoever is suppose to show up comes. I don’t like the idea of leaving you alone with a stranger.”

The long haired brunette resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Edward’s unneeded unconcern for her. “Edward, I will be fine. It is probably just someone looking for Charlie.”

She watched Edward pinch the bridge of his nose like he always did when he was frustrated with her or thought she was going to do something dangerous or even stupid. “You don’t even know who the car belongs to, do you, Bella?” Edward asked before groaning as Bella agreed with his question. “You see, love… I just can’t leave you with some unknown person. They could-”

“Edward! I will be fine…” Bella cut him off, her own frustration raising to match his very quickly, it seemed that along with getting her suppressed memory back that temper was coming back as well. “You worry too much… I may only be human, but I am not made of glass. Please, just go on your hunting trip with your family. It is not like Charlie will not be home soon anyway.” As he went to say something else to try and convince her to let him stay with her, Bella cut him off again. “Edward, honestly… Please… Just stop… I will be fine.” She turned to look at him showing just how serious she was, knowing that if she gave in now he would just take the over protectiveness to the nest level and she would never get back to hunting. When she first meet him, his over protectiveness was kind of sweet but now she felt like she was being smothered by it especially with the fact she was no longer denying her true heritage.

“Alright, love… But be careful.” Edward finally relented giving her a loving look and she smiled back at him, her heart leaping slightly in response.

“I will.” Bella found that easy enough to promise to him as she watched him get out of the car and move to her side to let her out. She bit back the cheesy grin when he walked her to her door and waited for her to let herself in before leaving the steps and going back to his car. Bella watched through the window as Edward left in his Volvo before sitting down at the kitchen table to finish what little homework she had while waiting to see who was going to show up at her house.

Eventually she heard the sound of a car pulling up the driveway she knew definitely was not Charlie’s police car and she bit her lip knowing it was time to meet her mystery guest for the afternoon.

\--- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight ---

As the 1970 baby blue Ford Mustang pulled into the Swan’s driveway beside an old red chevy pickup the driver let out a sigh of relief and rested their head against the steering wheel for a brief moment. “I can’t believe I am doing this… Dad said she remembers everything that happened now but-” The soft female voice seemed to be arguing with herself as she finally looked up at the house in front of her. “But I can’t do this on my own… Those idjit boys are out there on their own… Didn’t even let anyone know… I am going to kill that jackass when I see him… Can’t hide forever…”

Finally making up her mind it seemed the female got out of the car and slammed the door before making her way to the front door only to stare at it for a moment. Then hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for the door to open unsure now once again if she was doing the right thing. She heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a soft voice breathed out, “Jazz-”

\--- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight ---

Bella heard the slam of a car door and then less than a couple of minutes someone knocking on the door she stood and made her way to the front door. Despite the confidence she showed Edward she was a little leery of someone she didn’t know coming to the house. It could be a hunter or someone looking for Charlie or it could be something worse hunting her or her father out which most definitely would not be a good thing at all. She patted her jacket pocket of her jean jacket to make sure she still had her knife in case it was unwelcome company before silently opening the door to get the shock of her life.

There in front of her was a girl wearing fingerless elbow length gloves, a black t-shirt saying “The Voices in my Head don’t like you” with an open vest over it and a pair of torn up dark jeans. Looking into those familiar violet eyes, Bella knew exactly who was standing there in front of her. “Jazz-” She launched herself at the other female wrapping her in a huge hug. Now, she was certainly glad that she forced Edward to leave for having him here could have made things awkward or dangerous or maybe even both. Bella pulled back from the hug they were giving each other and looked Jasmine over a little closer letting out a little gasp at what she saw. Jasmine always had long dark brown hair that she put colored streaks into but now it was short, spiky, and colored completely purple.

“Jasmine, what the hell did you do?” Bella asked reaching out to softly touch the now short haircut that she could never imagine her old friend sporting. She knew immediately why the other girl had done it and it made her sad that her friend was actually that angry to go that far. Bella had no doubt that when Sam finally saw what Jasmine had done he was going to flip a lid because he always said he liked Jasmine’s hair long with the colored streaks, but didn’t like the one time she went short and made it completely blue. So Jasmine had always kept it long for Sam wanting to show just how much she took his words to heart. Now the young woman was throwing it in his face that he had left her behind and when he saw her, Bella was sure he would get the message long and clear from the tiny brunette. “I understand, .Jasmine. You don’t have to say.” She motioned her old friend into the house and led Jasmine into the kitchen where they both could sit down and speak freely.

“Bella, I have missed you soo much.” Jasmine said softly giving her another hug before sitting down at the table. “I was going to call you or see you way before this but Dad forbid me to. He was afraid I would accidentally force you to remember Dean’s death. He wanted you to remember on your own.”

Jasmine looked so upset that Bella couldn’t be mad at the older girl she thought of like a sister that she wanted to quickly push away her fears. “It is alright, Jasmine. I don’t blame you. We are okay.” She reassured the other female glad to see when Jasmine then completely relaxed into the chair.

Now that the first hurdle was over, Jasmine was feeling a lot better and knew she could tell Bella the rest with ease and just hoped Bella would agree to come with her. “Bella, originally I was just coming here to see you since you remembered everything but Dad called me halfway here and there is something you should know and I am not sure how to say this.” She started to look panicked again and Bella grabbed her hand, nodding for her to continue. “Sammy has been spotted recently by some hunters that Dad asked to keep an eye out for him. They saw him alright. But the thing is he wasn’t alone…” She took a deep breath as she looked directly into Bella’s eyes. “Dean’s with him…”

“WHAT!!!!!!” Bella exploded in shock looking at Jasmine like the spiky haired girl had just grown two extra heads in that moment. “There is no way! There would be no way that he could get out! If he was back he wouldn’t just leave us in the dark about it!” Bella was shaking and looking close to tears and Jasmine darted around the table hugging the other female close wishing there could have been another way to break the news to her.

“I know, I know… But these men… Dad said they are trustworthy, they would have no reason to lie…” Jasmine responded pulling from the hug as Bella hastily wiped away the tears forming. “I don’t why they would be hiding from us but I am not just going to let them get away with leaving us in the dark. I am going to track them down and kick their asses.”

Bella let out what sounded like something between a sob and chuckle. “Let me guess. You want me to go with you?” An honest grin immediately coming across her face.

“Well, who better to find two disappearing Winchesters but a Singer and Swan.” Jasmine replied with a smirk. “Growing up we were the only one able to track those to crazy boys down.”

The younger brunette straightened out the blue plain t-shirt she was waiting as she made her friend wait on her answer knowing that Jasmine was probably close to bouncing on her toes if she could. Jasmine was never a patient person and so Bella always liked to make Jasmine just because of that fact. She finally looked up to see that Jasmine was glaring at her knowing exactly what her friend was up to. “I guess I should pack and talk to Dad otherwise he will a hiss fit. We might as well drag those boys home. They both have a whole hell of a lot to answer for.” She answered with a smirk already itching to get on the road and finally see Dean and Sam again so her world would be complete.

“Hell, yeah! We’re going on the road!”


	5. Visions of a Swan and a Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has visions about Bella and Jasmine. Bella and Jazz prepare to tell Charlie about their road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX on fan fiction.net . I hope everyone likes how I decide to continue this and likes the ideas that I have decided to put into the story. Some of my continuation is already up on fan fiction.net though I will be moving about a chapter a week or maybe a little faster if I can. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am just using the characters for fun.
> 
> This is the chapter I accidentally put up last night. I put up the correct one and this one as I figured that most people already saw it.

**\- A Hunters Heart -**

_Life's like a road that you travel on_

_When there's ne day here and the next day gone_

_Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand_

_Sometimes you turn your head to the wind_

_There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door_

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

_Where brave are free and lovers soar_

_Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate_

_Break down the garden's gate_

_There's not much time left today_

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_Through all these cities and all these towns_

_It's in my blood and it's all around_

_I love you now like I loved you then_

_This is the road and these are the hands_

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_

_The khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Knock me down get back up again_

_You're in my blood_

_I'm not a lonely man_

_There's no load I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_

_There was a distance between you and I_

_A misunderstanding once_

_But now we look in the eye_

_There ain't no load that I can't hold_

_Road so rough this I know_

_I'll be there when the light comes in_

_Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_Life is a highway_

_I wanna ride it all night long_

_If you're going my way_

_I wanna drive it all night long_  
  
_**Tom Cochran- Life is a Highway**_

**Chapter 4:**

**Visions of a Swan and Singer**

The purple haired girl was throwing a couple of bags into the trunk of the baby blue Mustang with a slight smirk on her face as she hummed Riot by Three Days Grace. She turned toward Bella as the other girl approached and asked in a slightly husky tone of sounding unsure. “You sure you really want to do this?” Even though she was giving the other female a way out her eyes said that she didn’t want to do whatever she had to do by herself.

Bella rolled her eyes at the purple haired girl and punched her in the arm making her squeak and glare in Bella’s direction who promptly ignored the glare like she was overly use to it. “You are not going on your own! You came back to ask me to come and you are not getting rid of me that easily!”

“Alright, alright…” The other girl threw up her hands in surrender with the faint traces of a smirk still on her face. “No need to bite my head off… I just had to ask… I feel like I am pulling you back in…”

Giving a sigh, Bella leaned against the Mustang giving her friend a hard look like she was close to punching the girl in the arm again. “There is no pulling me back in, Jasmine. Technically I never left and now we are doing what we use to do. Going on a roadtrip, this time for a different reason.”

The girl now known as Jasmine grinned and nodded in response. “Alright, Bells, you win. Could never say no to you anyway.” Jasmine didn’t look upset at that fact but was actually chuckling. “I don’t know who is better at the puppy face you or Sam.” She froze at the words she just said and looked down at the ground.

Bella wrapped Jasmine in a hug and the other girl clung to her a moment, a few tears rolling down her face before she pulled away trying to wipe at the wetness in her eyes before Bella said something. “Listen, Jazz… Sammy is tough and stubborn like the rest of us. He is alright and eventually we will catch both their rear ends.”

Jasmine nodded before forcing a grin on to her face. “Thanks… For everything… What would we do without you.”

Bella smirked as she started to walk away back toward the house. “You three would crash and burn… crash and burn.” She chuckled seeing Jasmine stick her tongue out at her. “I have a couple other things that I want to take with me and then all we have to do is wait until Dad comes home and we can get on the road before it gets too dark.”

Alice came from her vision and her golden eyes automatically turned to Edward who she knew had seen exactly what she had seen in her vision and hoped that he could shed some light on what the girls were talking about. The Cullens had gotten to the place they were staying back in the woods far away from Forks to hunt where no humans would really come into being back so far and away from humanity. Esme and Carlisle had already gone off looking to see where the herds of deer were and Rosalie and Emmett was off doing who knows what leaving Alice, Edward, and Jasper back at camp. Jasper was leaning against a tree watching the other two as Alice had her vision and the moment he knew it was over moved in behind her and settled down with her, wrapping his arms around her. The pixie like vampire leaned into her mate’s arms, turning to give him a quick smile before focusing her attention on to Edward again.

“Edward, do you know the girl that is with Bella in my vision?” Alice asked and when Edward shook his head Alice frowned and crossed her arms looking confused. “Well, what we do know is that the girl’s name is Jasmine and she is the one that owns that baby blue Mustang. That she is upset over someone named Sam and thinks she is pulling Bella back into something. And that the two of them are planning some sort of roadtrip.”

Edward let out an angry growl and shook his head. “How could she think of just going off on her own without me? Why is my poor, sweet, clumsy Bella suddenly changing on me? Could it have something to do with that girl? Is she a bad influence on my angel?” He questioned softly only getting shrugs from Alice and Jasper who were both watching Edward as he was trying to think of what he could do. “If Bella thinks I am going to let her start hanging with the wrong crowd and get into whatever that girl is trying to drag her into, it isn’t happening.” He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Bella’s number. “She isn’t going anywhere with that girl even if I have to go back and drag her to our house for the week.”

\--- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight ---

The two girls had finished packing Bella’s couple of bags into the mustang and Jasmine had slammed her trunk closed giving Bella a bright smile as she turned to face her seeing a pair of sad chocolate brown eyes looking at her. “Bella, what is wrong?” Jasmine asked not liking to see that peculiar look, the look of “someone killed my puppy” and always made Jasmine want to shot someone for hurting the younger girl.

“What if we don’t find them, Jazz? What if they are hidden so good this time that we never catch up with them?” Bella was finally voicing her worry aloud to her friend.

Jasmine moved so that she was standing right in front of her friend and placed a hand on the younger girl’s shoulder. “We will find them. I can’t see this playing out any other way. I don’t want to think of any other possibility.” She remarked trying not to give into her own fear. “Don’t start panicking on me now. I need you to hold it together until we can get them back. Can you do that for me, Bells?”

Bella took a deep breath and then nodded at Jasmine causing her hair to fall into and she blew it out of her angrily. “Yeah, I can. I’m sorry. Everything just all hitting at once.” The other girl didn’t reply verbally but squeezed the female’s shoulder in comfort before pulling her hand away and nodded back in return to her. After a moment of silence, Bella spoke up again and motioned for them to head back into the house. “Dad should be home soon. We can talk to him about it when he gets in and while we eat. I am going to throw a roast and vegetables in the oven. Do you want to help?” With her friend’s nod of agreement Bella led the way inside and soon the two of them had gotten the roast beef and fresh vegetables into oven cooking.

A ring tone suddenly went off on Bella’s phone and she froze knowing just who’s ring tone that was and honestly wasn’t sure if she wanted to answer it or not. She knew though that if she didn’t answer it would only make the person on the other end actually come to the house and with their speed her and Jasmine would definitely not get far before he caught up. Also Bella knew she had to tell him at least the basics that she was planning otherwise he would be thoroughly upset that she didn’t say a word to him before just taking off to who knows where. Giving Jasmine a look that she was excusing herself, Bella went up to her room and quickly picked up the cell phone. “Hello?”

“Bella, love… Alice had a vision of you leaving with that girl in the Mustang… I don’t think that is such a good idea.”

Bella froze for a moment wondering just what Alice saw and if she knew just what secrets Bella was keeping from them now. “And why is it not such a good idea Edward? It is a roadtrip with someone I have known since I was five.” She tried to remain calm knowing that he really didn’t understand what was going on.

“I really don’t think it is a good idea for you to go off to places without me. Especially if this girl is dragging you into whatever mess she is in.”

Edward’s words gave her a big clue to exactly what Alice had seen in her vision and Bella hoped to be able to use that to her advantage in this situation. “Edward, what she meant by dragging me into things is nothing. She always overreacts and why can’t I go on a week long roadtrip with a friend of mine without you?”

There was what sounded like a frustrated sigh on the other side of the phone. _“It didn’t sound like it was just nothing. You have been acting weird the past week, I think this friend might be a bad influence on you. I don’t think going without me is good thing.”_

Bella found that each word that Edward’s velvet voice spoke was not soothing her like it use to and instead she felt her temper rising along with feeling smothered. “Jasmine had nothing to do with how I have been acting and she is the last person to be a bad influence on me!” Taking a deep breath after realizing she was yelling, Bella continued more calmly. “Listen Edward, you can’t go with us. This is something just between me and her. I have known her forever,” She stressed again. “She won’t let anything happen to me.”

From the silence for a moment on his end of the phone, Bella wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not. _“Does Charlie know about this? I don’t think he would approve.”_

She pressed back a chuckle at Edward trying to play the father card. “He doesn’t know yet.” Bella cut him off the second when he tried to speak to more than likely to press the point he had. “But when I tell him what he gets home, Dad won’t have a problem. He trusts Jasmine, she is like a niece to him.” She remarked, her own way of digging into her vampire boyfriend.

There was another frustrated groan from Edward’s side of the phone and Bella actually grinned at that knowing she was holding her own and feeling powerful for once in their relationship. _“Bella, honestly, I am trying to be understanding but I really don’t want you far away from me. I don’t want to see you hurt. If I have to come and take you from your house and keep you at mine until the end of the week I will.”_

At the beginning of Edward’s words Bella felt bad that she was giving him such a hard time when he just wanted her to be safe, but the moment he said about taking her away she had about enough. “Hell, no, Edward! I am not spending my week at your house! I am going with my friend for the week! I have the right to go with my friends when I please. I understand you being worried about me, but I will be fine, always am with Jasmine. I am going and that is final.” She had started out yelling but at the end was talking normally realizing just how loud she was getting.

 _“Alright, love, but we need to talk when you get back.”_ It seemed Edward was giving up for the moment but Bella knew when she got back he was going to try and lecture her on being unsafe and arguing with him when he was trying to protect her.

“Yes, we need to talk when I get back. There is something I need to tell you anyway.” Bella responded with a sigh gripping hard at her cell phone.

“I will talk to you later then. Love you, Bella.”

“Love you too, Edward.” Bella responded softly, relaxing once he hung up the phone and set her phone aside to see Jasmine standing in the open door with a thoughtful look on her face.

“Everything okay, Bells? Someone giving you a hard time.” Jasmine asked her violet eyes promising pain if someone was making a nuisance of themselves.

“Yeah, everything is okay. My boyfriend is just not happy that I am going on a roadtrip with a friend that he has never met.” Bella responded and seeing the look Jasmine was giving her she sighed again softly. “I will explain more about him once we hit the road, there isn’t enough time now to explain well enough.”

Jasmine nodded, Bella’s answer to her was enough for now because she could tell whatever it was it was bothering her even if the other female wouldn’t admit it to her. She also knew that Dean being back had thrown a wrench into whatever type of relationship Bella and this boyfriend of hers had because she could tell that Bella’s love for Dean had not faded at all.

Bella went to respond when the front door opened and closed and she heard her father’s voice filter from downstairs. “Bella, who is here? I don’t recognize the Mustang.”

Before Bella could say anything Jasmine had darted out of the room and to the top of the stairs. “Uncle Charlie!!!!!” She heard her father’s laughter and feet running down the stairs to meet the footsteps coming toward the stairs. To Bella the laughter and pleasant conversation of her father and Jasmine made things feel like old times to the young woman and she in that moment felt completely safe. There was catching up on old times between the three old them during dinner, but the girls were waiting until toward the end to speak about Dean being back and wanting to go search for the boys.

“Okay, girls. What is it that you are not telling me? I can see on your faces that you have something to say that will probably throw me into a heart attack.” Charlie broke the silence that had fallen over the table. Between the two females they explained about Dean’s escape from Hell and the fact that the boys had never contacted them about it. They also brought up the roadtrip they had planned and already packed for if Charlie would let Bella go with Jasmine. Charlie at first didn’t know what to say or do learning that Dean is was alive only days after finding out that he had been dragged to Hell. And now on top of it his daughter and a young woman he thought of like his daughter wanted to follow a quickly fading trail to catch up with these boys, it was a lot to take in.

The girls waited will baited breath for Charlie’s verdict, Jasmine knowing that if Bella couldn’t go she wouldn’t be going as she couldn’t leave the female behind again after spending the afternoon with her best friend. “So, you ladies are all packed and ready to hit the road after the Winchesters if I give you a yes?” They both nodded and looked at him hoping upon hope he would let them go. “I will let you go on one condition.”

“What is that, Dad?” Bella asked quietly with her fingers crossed underneath the table watching Charlie as he finished chewing his food.

“That you drag those idiot boys back here so I can kick both their asses myself.”

Both girls started laughing. “You have a deal!” They chorused together in reply.

\--- Supernatural--- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight ---

It didn’t take long for the girls to have the dishes done and ready to get on the road after they both gave Charlie a hug with promises that they would be careful as they could while looking for the boys. He went back inside and the girls got into the car before Jasmine pulled out her own cell phone and started dialing. “Hey, Dad…”

 _“Well, young lady_. _Finally decided that your father was important huh?”_

“I have to call you once in awhile to make sure that you are still alive.” Jasmine chuckled softly in the phone. “I have Bells with me. We are going to track down the idjits.”

 _“You don’t waste time do you, Jazz?”_ Bobby’s voice sounded amused as he spoke. _“Hey, Bells!”_

“Hi, Bobby!” Bella responded with a laugh.

“Well, I don’t want to hold you girls up too long, but this is all I can give you on the boys. They were last spotted in a small town outside Havre, Montana. I have two favors to ask of you before you get there though. One, I want a shot at those boys when you find them-”

Jasmine cut him off with a smirk across her face. “Charlie has dibs on that first. It was the only way I was allowed to take Bella.”

There was a snort from Bobby at the other end of the line. _“I will have to talk to that man about who gets first dibs on those idjits… But anyway, the second thing I need is for you two stop in Mason County, Washington… At least five people have died in the swamps out there in the past couple of weeks. No one can figure out was is happening, there is rumors that people have been seeing a monster in the swamps there. Can you girls stop and check it out? Let me know if it natural and if not take it out.”_

Bella and Jasmine looked at each other before nodding at each other. “No problem Dad. We can handle it.”

 _“Thanks girls. Be safe. Talk to you soon.”_ Bobby hung up and Jasmine tossed her phone to the side.

“Well, it will take about three hours to get to Mason County so after we get there we should get a motel for the night and then start fresh in the morning.” Jasmine remarked with a smirk.

“Sounds like a plan.” Bella chuckled with an evil grin. “Creature from the Black Lagoon.” She busted out laughing with Jasmine as neither could hold it in anymore as Jasmine pulled out on to the road.

\--- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight ---

Bella stood beside the Mustang as Jasmine seemed to be digging into the trunk looking for something. “So now that we know what it is, how are we dealing with it?”

Jasmine looked up with a smirk holding up what looked like homemade explosives. “Household chemicals in the right portions.”

“Homemade bombs, Jazz?” Bella shook her head causing strands to float around her face. “You are worse than Dean and his salting and burning obsession.”

The other girl just chuckled grinning evilly.

The vision shifted from the Mustang to a swamp.

“Why am I bait?” Bella wailed dramatically stepping close to the edge of the swamp dropping in rotten chicken pieces. “I am too young too die!”

Jasmine roared with laughter. “Stop being so melodramatic, Hells Bells. You can get out now. The chicken is better bait anyway.”

Bella stuck out her tongue in reply and Jasmine smiled brightly in return to the other female completely unaffected.

Alice came out of her visions and looked at Edward with wide eyes. “Just what exactly are these girls doing on this roadtrip?”

Edward pinched his fingers against his nose and tried to calm himself. “She is not a bad influence…. Uh, huh…. I knew I should have brought her back to the house…”

Jasper broke into any other thoughts Edward would say. “Why don’t we wait and give her the week like she wished and then we ask her. Going after her now might cause more harm than good.”

The other two vampires agreed after a moment realizing that Jasper was right and knew they couldn’t cut their hunting trip short otherwise it might annoy the rest of the family who was coming through the woods toward them. Things were getting interesting though and the feeling that Bella was hiding something important was becoming quite clear.


	6. Creature from the Black Lagoon Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Jasmine start a case about a creature that leads them to an old woman from information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX on fan fiction.net . I hope everyone likes how I decide to continue this and likes the ideas that I have decided to put into the story. Some of my continuation is already up on fan fiction.net though I will be moving about a chapter a week or maybe a little faster if I can. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am just using the characters for fun.

**_\- A Hunters Heart -_ **

_Say your prayers little one_  
_Don't forget my son_  
_To include everyone_  
_I tuck you in_  
_Warm within_  
_Keep you free from sin_  
_'Til the sandman he comes_  
  
_Sleep with one eye open_  
_Gripping your pillow tight_  
  
_Exit light_  
_Enter night_  
_Take my hand_  
_We're off to never never-land_  
  
_Something's wrong, shut the light_  
_Heavy thoughts tonight_  
_And they aren't of snow white_  
_Dreams of war_  
_Dreams of lies_  
_Dreams of dragons fire_  
_And of things that will bite, yeah_  
  
_Sleep with one eye open_  
_Grippin' your pillow tight_  
  
_Exit light_  
_Enter night_  
_Take my hand_  
_We're off to never never-land_  
  
_(Whisper)_  
_Now I lay me down to sleep (x2)_  
_Pray the lord my soul to keep (x2)_  
_And if I die before I wake (x2)_  
_Pray the lord my soul to take (x2)_  
  
_Hush little baby don't say a word_  
_And never mind that noise you heard_  
_It's just the beast under your bed_  
_In your closet in your head_  
  
_Exit light_  
_Enter night_  
_Grain of sand_  
  
_Exit light_  
_Enter night_  
_Take my hand_  
_We're off to never never-land_  
  
_We're off to never never-land_  
  
_Take my hand_  
_We're off to never never-land_  
_Take my hand_  
_We're off to never never-land_  
  
_We're off to never never-land_

_**Metallica- Enter Sandman** _

**Chapter 5:**

**Creature from the Black Lagoon Part 1**

It was probably only about six o’clock in the morning but Jasmine Singer couldn’t sleep anymore especially after having to wake Bella from nightmares twice during the night. Last night had been bad enough not to turn around and go back to Forks for some vampire hunting, but now in the silence of their shared motel Jasmine was seriously wondering if she could go to Forks and back before Bella woke up. On their way to Mason County Bella had spilled everything about the Cullen family to her older sister figure from the moment she was sent to Forks to the last phone conversation with Edward. Jasmine for the most part had remained silent and let Bella talk even though she was itching to make comments because she could tell the younger female needed to get everything out in the open. It hadn’t been easy for her to adjust to the idea that Bella was dating a vampire and the conversation that followed wasn’t the easiest of talks but it did open Bella’s eyes to some things.

_“Bella, I love you but a male vampire…” Jasmine’s violet eyes had gone wide once Bella had finished her story and Jasmine finally spoke up. “I can understand the attraction I guess, for I have heard they are very alluring. I can see why you gave him a chance in the beginning the way you described him, but why take him back after all the heart ache he caused?”_

_There was a sigh from Bella as she was afraid how the other female was going to react to just how bad off she had actually been. “Because I was just so happy that him and his family came back after the zombie like state that I had been in when they first left, it made me feel better again. And the fact that I was just lonely even with Dad around, it was like I was still apart of the supernatural things even it I wasn’t hunting. That and I think I still care Edward a lot.” Bella had finally admitted things aloud to someone else and Jasmine was now starting to feel really guilty._

_“I am sorry, Bella. I should have been there for you. I am so sorry that I made you feel so lonely. I should have fought more with Dad to see you.” Jasmine said softly sounding completely sad and upset that she had let Bella alone in the situation._

_Bella looked over at her friend and shook her head, unable to speak for a moment at the fact that Jasmine was blaming herself for everything. “It is not your fault.” Bella stressed at the purple haired girl placing a hand on Jasmine’s shoulder. “It is I guess just what was suppose to happen. Moving to Forks and suppressing Dean’s death I think along with the liking of Edward’s protection is what caused this whole mess. It doesn’t help that I have fallen for Edward despite the fact that his protection is sometimes smothering now. It is something that I have to deal with.”_

_“Speaking of Dean… What about your feelings toward him?” Jasmine finally asked the question that was on her mind since she learned Bella had a boyfriend._

_“I really don’t know what I am going to do about this mess though I know I have to figure it out. I love them both and at the same time they both can annoy me to no end for very different reasons…” Bella took a deep breath looking at Jasmine before deciding to continue. “It may sound a little strange, but I get the feeling once I see Dean again face to face things will make sense.”_

_Jasmine chuckled and also shook her head. “No, it doesn’t sound strange to me, Bella. Sometimes it just takes one person to help you put your head back on straight and see things correctly.” After a moment she spoke again to Bella while shifting gears in the Mustang, “So no matter your decision you’re telling this Edward everything?”_

_Bella nodded while pulling her hair back into a ponytail before playing nervously with her purse. “Yeah, he deserves the truth. I hate keeping things from people I care about and whether I choose him or go after Dean he still deserves the truth..” She responded to Jasmine’s question._

_“Are you going to explain to the boys about him either way?” The spiky haired female asked as well knowing the reaction the Winchester brothers would give would be worse if they found out about Edward on their own. They would still be upset even if Bella told them but between the two girls they could keep the guys from going on a rampage. Option two was certainly the better one._

_“I know they need to know and once we all get settled after finding them I will tell them.” Bella responded giving a shy smile when Jasmine nodded her approval._

_“They are not going to be exactly happy about him being a vampire if you choose Edward. I am not exactly happy either but I know how stubborn you can be…” Jasmine finished the conversation with a tease making Bella roll her eyes in response._

Jasmine had been glad when they had finally gotten to the motel the night before to try and wrap her head around everything Bella had been through recently and she felt more guilty. Now, as she waited for Bella to wake up she was on her laptop that she had packed when she left her house trying to get details on what was happening in the area to try and get an idea on what the two of them were up against. She had confirmed what her father had told them the night before that there had been five victims so far in the past few weeks in an area of the swamps around the area known to the locals as “the Black Lagoon”. Jasmine wanted to laugh at the fact that they had been joking about it being the Creature from the Black Lagoon last night after Bobby had first told them about the case but now maybe it wasn’t so funny. Could they have some sort of swamp monster killing people that was coming into the swamps inside Mason County, if it was it was definitely something new for the Hunters’s record books.

Bella woke up to hearing the quiet typing of Jasmine’s laptop and wanted to snicker at how alike Jasmine and Sam were sometimes at least when it came to doing thorough research on cases. Sam was the one that usually did most of the research, but Jasmine would help Sam when he asked or when they were all separated like they were at the moment. She could tell as her eyes adjusted to the dim lights that Jasmine must not have gotten much sleep from the dark bags that were under her eyes and Bella flushed embarrassed. Bella hated the fact that it was because of Bella’s nightmares that Jasmine had been up all night trying to keep her friend from the nightmare plaguing her almost every night now. She didn’t want to admit it but she had bad dreams of Dean being tortured in Hell even though she knew he was safely out Bella could still hear Dean screaming their names making her sob.

Dean wasn’t the only one that haunted her dreams as Edward was there to taunt her and make her feel even worse about herself along with Victoria always trying to kill her. Between the three of them in her dreams Bella felt like she was slowly going insane and as she gripped her pillow not wanting to quite get up yet after her latest nightmare. She brushed the tears that was threatening to fall from her eyes and bit back any noise that would come from the fact that Bella was unable to stop her sobs.

_The howls of the Hellhounds and the ripping of flesh along with the smell of sulfur was enough to make anyone sick when they weren’t even there. The screams of Dean still being tortured was terrifying. “Sam! Bella! I’ll even take Jazzie at this point! I don’t know how much more I can take!”_

“Jazz?” Bella asked finally after rolling out of bed, forcing herself to forget the dream and taking a quick shower and getting dressed for what she knew would be a long day. “Did you find anything?” She didn’t take the time to dry her hair but instead put her hair back into a long ponytail as she stepped into the main room of the motel wearing a clean pair of dark jeans and a blue, short-sleeved, button-up shirt. Bella frowned when she didn’t get an answer from the other female before letting out a loud laugh startling Jasmine out of her thoughts.

“What is so funny, Bells?” Jasmine asked looking confused, the look on her face making Bella laugh even harder.

Bella grinned at Jasmine’s still confused face. “The fact that you haven’t changed much because once you get into your research you forget everything around you.” Seeing her old friend glaring at her, Bella smirked at her. “Don’t glare at me when you know it is true, Jazz. You won’t win no matter what.” She said cheerfully.

Deciding to ignore Bella’s smirk Jasmine stood up while shutting the laptop lid down and stepping to her bed picking up the jacket she had there. She slipped it on and Bella caught the words “Singer’s Salvage Auto” on the back and “Jasmine” written on the front of the jacket where the breast pocket would be. Bella realized the jacket must be new because she clearly remembered Jasmine using the old one to try and stop Sammy from bleeding when he had been killed the same night Dean made the deal. To both two girls that would be a night forever etched into their minds as it was the night their worlds were flipped upside down and inside out. “Come on,” Jasmine spoke holding the now open motel door. “We can talk about details of the case while getting some breakfast at the diner I saw down the street.”

Snapping out of her morbid thoughts, Bella followed Jasmine out the door and locked it before getting into the passenger seat of the Mustang as Jasmine started the car. It was a silent ride to the diner but not an uncomfortable silence, just a normal silence between two sister figures that could communicate without words. They entered the diner after the older girl had parked to find that it was still quite early and there wasn’t anyone but the waitresses and now them. The one waitress with the name tag that said Colleen motioned that the two of them could take a seat anywhere and they sat down in a booth close to the door to watch for who could be an enemy. It was a habit ingrained in both girls by John and Bobby and they had to admit the action had saved their lives many times.

 

“What can I get you girls?” The waitress Colleen asked sitting menus in front of the two girls with an honest smile, a pad and pen at the ready.

“A cup of coffee, please.” Jasmine responded quickly looking at the menu.

“And some hot chocolate for me.” Bella added giving the blonde waitress a smile who nodded and went to get their drinks.

Colleen returned quickly enough with their drinks and took their food orders into the cook with a quiet effectiveness Bella and Jasmine could appreciate. The girls had a silent agreement that they wouldn’t talk about the case until their food arrived knowing their discussion wouldn’t be disturbed as quickly by the waitress checking on them. They were both hungry enough that the food didn’t seem to come as fast to them and they both thanked Colleen happily when she brought their breakfast before digging in. “So what did you find out?” Bella asked again as she cut into the waffles she had sitting before her.

“Well, I learned that five people have disappeared in the past three weeks like Dad said and despite search parties they haven’t found trace of the bodies yet.” Jasmine started to explain as she buttered the toast that came with her eggs. “And funny enough the locals around here call the swamps nearby ‘the Black Lagoon’.”

Bella blinked looking quite shocked at what the swamps were nicknamed by the people in the area. “It is really called ‘the Black Lagoon’?” After composing herself she looked over at Jasmine with a more serious expression. “Five people considered dead so far? And somehow a legend of a swamp monster maybe involved?”

Taking a moment to chew her toast and eggs, Jasmine took in Bella’s serious expression. “Yeah, five so far. A pair of brothers, Jermey and Roan Sparks disappeared a little less than three weeks ago when they were suppose to be hunting.” She stopped speaking for a second while she took a sip of her coffee. “Then just about two weeks ago a couple, Daphne Jacey and Barden Maxinen disappeared while camping.” Frowning, Jasmine leaned back in her chair and the look on her face meant what she was about to say wasn’t pleasant. “ The most recent was an eight year old by the name of Lillias Rosheen about five days ago. From what I learned a couple of older kids dared her to go into the swamp by herself and she never came out.”

The younger brunette let Jasmine’s words settle into her head along with the waffles she had just consumed. “That is so sad.” She gave a soft sigh. “So what are we going to do first?”

Jasmine explained in low tones about how they were going to speak to some of the relatives of the victims and locals to get their thoughts on what could be happening. Then once they talked to everyone they could then do some more research before heading out to the swamp to do some investigating in the night. By the time that night would fall they should have all that information they needed to take out whatever creature they were dealing with. While she was finish explaining their plan of action they had ate all of their breakfast and Jasmine had laid down a tip for Colleen and paid for their meal. Once that was all done both girls stood up and made their way back to the Mustang and then to their motel room where the females changed clothes to speak with the relatives of the victims.

\--- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight --- Supernatural --- Twilight ---

Bella and Jasmine stood in front of the house belonging to Felton and Faye Sparks dressed in clothes that looked like would belong to wildlife officers. Jasmine knocked on the door and after a few moments an older woman with dark hair starting to grow gray answered the door. Jasmine had put on her game face and asked in an even tone, “Mrs. Sparks?”

“Yes? Can I help you ladies?” Faye Sparks’s voice sounded as old as she looked, like the poor woman had aged quickly in a very short time.

“Hello, Ma’am. I am Collette Jacques and this is my intern Rebecca Morrison. We are from the Wildlife Reserve of the Mason County swamps. I know this might not be the best of time but we would like to ask you some questions about what happened to your sons.”

The older woman and her husband Felton Sparks who was starting to bald invited them into the house and after some light prodding Jasmine and Bella learned that the boys had gone on a weekend hunting trip scouting to see where herds of deer were and what the numbers were like. They didn’t come back Sunday night like they promised and by Monday afternoon the Sparks had filed a missing person’s report on their adult sons. A search party had gone through the swamp but no one was seen and no bodies were found by the party. The girls were hesitant to ask anymore questions when Faye started crying and after giving their condolences they left.

It was the same routine at the Maxinen House with Kirk and Tessica Maxinen at the disappearance of their son Barden along with his girlfriend Daphne. They had gone on a weekend camping trip into the swamp and didn’t show back up Sunday night like they were suppose to. A search party was sent out but nothing was found just like with the Sparks brothers and they left quickly when Tessica started crying begging them to find their lost son. The two females got nowhere with Payton Jacey, the mother of Daphne who was Barden’s girlfriend for the second they tried to talk to her the woman said she wanted no part of any investigation and to her Barden Maxinen was responsible for what happened to her daughter.

The last house is what both females were dreading the most as Jasmine knocked on the door before holding her breath. When the female at this house opened the door you could see she had been crying at the red around her blue eyes and she was wringing her hands. She was quite a young woman compared to the other mothers and Bella knew this just had to be tearing her apart. “Mrs. Rosheen?”

“Yes, can I help you?” Mrs. Evana Rosheen asked.

“Hello, Ma’am. I am Collette Jacques and this is my intern Rebecca Morrison. We are from the Wildlife Reserve of the Mason County swamps. I know this might not be the best of time but we would like to ask you some questions about what happened to your daughter, Lillias.”

After a short talk with her they realized that the woman was more broken up about her eight year olds disappearance than they originally thought. She explained through heavy tears as her husband Macon held her hand that they always told Lillias to stay out of the swamp and the fact that she couldn’t believe how cruel older children could be. Just like the others a search party had not found anything on the little girl and just like the four before her was considered to never be found.

Now, the one strange thing both Bella and Jasmine noticed during their whole talks with the families that bringing up the swamp creature got a lot of disbelieving looks like the families thought them nuts. It wasn’t until Macon Rosheen was letting the females out when they got their first break in the case. “I don’t believe in the Swamp Creature, ladies, but if you really want to know about the creature along the edge of the woods outside of town toward the swamps is a cabin belonging to a little old woman by the name of Edna Jacobs. Everyone thinks she is crazy but she claims to have been attacked by the swamp creature fifty years old and lived to tell the tale. No one believes her, but there is a start for you.

As Jasmine and Bella left for their motel again they knew where their next stop had to be and that was to a small cabin owned by one Edna Jacobs they needed to talk to. People’s lives depended on the answers that this woman could give them and they hoped she had the right ones. They pulled up to the cabin a little after two in the afternoon and both girls had to admit that the place looked like something out of a horror movie. Together they walked up to the door and Jasmine knocked, both feeling like they were waiting for their doom once that door opened or maybe they were just being dramatic but in this business it was better safe than sorry.


	7. Creature from the Black Lagoon Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Jasmine begin their hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is adopted from the wonderful XxShadowDragonxX on fan fiction.net . I hope everyone likes how I decide to continue this and likes the ideas that I have decided to put into the story. Some of my continuation is already up on fan fiction.net though I will be moving about a chapter a week or maybe a little faster if I can. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Twilight and never will. They belong to their respective owners and I am just using the characters for fun.

**_\- A Hunters Heart -_ **

_Do you know the enemy_  
 _Do you know your enemy_  
 _Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!_  
  
_Do you know the enemy_  
 _Do you know your enemy_  
 _Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!_  
  
_Do you know the enemy_  
 _Do you know your enemy_  
 _Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!_  
  
_Violence is an energy_  
 _Against the enemy_  
 _Well violence is an energy, right._  
  
_Bringing on the fury_  
 _The choir infantry_  
 _Revolt against the honor to obey (Ohaooh)_  
  
_Overthrow the effigy_  
 _The vast majority_  
 _We're burning down the foreman of control (Ohaooh)_  
  
_Silence is the enemy_  
 _Against your urgency_  
 _so rally up the demons of your soul (Ohaooh)_  
  
_Do you know the enemy_  
 _Do you know your enemy_  
 _well gotta know the enemy, ohaooh._  
  
_Do you know the enemy_  
 _Do you know your enemy_  
 _well gotta know the enemy, ohaooh._  
  
_Insurgency will rise,_  
 _When the blood's been sacrificed_  
 _Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes._  
  
_Say!_  
  
_Ohaooh_  
 _Ohaooh_  
  
_Well, violence is an energy, ohaooh_  
 _From here to Eternity_  
 _Well, violence is an energy, ohaooh_  
 _Silence is the enemy_  
  
_So give me, give me revolution!_  
  
_Do you know the enemy_  
 _Do you know your enemy_  
 _Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!_  
  
_Do you know the enemy_  
 _Do you know your enemy_  
 _Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!_  
  
_Do you know the enemy_  
 _Do you know your enemy_  
 _Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!_  
  
_Overthrow the effigy_  
 _The vast majority_  
 _We're burning down the foreman of control_  
  
_Silence is the enemy_  
 _Against your urgency_  
 _so rally up the demons of your soul (Ohaooh)_

_**Green Day- Know Your Enemy** _

**Chapter Six:**

**Creature from the Black Lagoon Part 2**

**_Previously…_ **

_As Jasmine and Bella left for their motel again they knew where their next stop had to be and that was to a small cabin owned by one Edna Jacobs they needed to talk to. People’s lives depended on the answers that this woman could give them and they hoped she had the right ones. They pulled up to the cabin a little after two in the afternoon and both girls had to admit that the place looked like something out of a horror movie. Together they walked up to the door and Jasmine knocked, both feeling like they were waiting for their doom once that door opened or maybe they were just being dramatic but in this business it was better safe than sorry._

**Now…**

Coming from inside the house was a pair of heavy, even, slow footsteps and the sounds of an old woman mumbling to herself as she got closer to the door. It didn’t quite settle Bella or Jasmine who were waiting on the other side, but both of them had on calm faces like nothing could bother them. They both ended up holding their breath as the old woman opened two young women on her doorstep. “Well, what does two young female hunters want with little old Edna Jacobs?” With those words Bella was flabbergasted and Jasmine was reaching for her gun that was tucked into the back of her jeans. “Now, now, ladies no need to get hostile. I mean you no harm. Despite the fact Hunters try to blend in I can spot them easily. A Hunter saved my life once fifty years ago.”

Jasmine still didn’t exactly relax but her hands did go back to her sides as she looked at the older woman in suspicion, still leery despite the woman seeming honest. Bella was more relaxed than Jasmine, but there was still a slight hard look in her eyes as Jasmine hadn’t really relaxed at all. Seeing that the girls were still on guard the old woman let out a hearty laugh. “You two are very good Hunters. Just not taking the word of someone, but I know your daddy Jasmine Singer.” At the look of surprise across Jazz’s face the older woman smirked and nodded at the spiky haired girl. “Call your daddy if you want. He’ll vouch for me. I house Hunters here constantly.”

Without waiting another second, Jasmine grabbed her call phone and dialed the familiar number knowing Bobby would clear everything up and she was going to hassle him for not telling them all the information.

_“What you want now? You can’t tell me you girls are done with the case already.”_ Bobby’s voice filtered through the phone once again sounding amused.

“No, Dad. We’re still here. We ran into an Edna Jacobs. She says you know her and will vouch for her.”

There was laughter on Bobby’s end before he started speaking again. _“Of course I know the old firework. She still around up there keeping watch then?”_

Jasmine snorted and rolled her eyes as Bella covered her mouth to hide her giggles. “Listen here you, Old Coot… You knew more about this case then you let on. When I get home-”

Bobby’s voice cut Jasmine off. _“Old Coot? Listen here, little girl.”_ Instead of sounding angry his voice actually sounded quite amused at his daughter like they did this almost daily. _“Had to make sure that you and Bells still had hunting in you.”_

Jasmine sighed figuring her father would do something like this. “So this was just a test you set up?”

_“Not all of it, Jazzie.”_ Bobby’s voice went serious. _“There is a case for you there. Listen to Edna’s story and take it seriously because Hunters have already lost their lives to this hunt. I have confidence that you girls can handle this though. So be careful and don’t let anything happen to Bella or Charlie will have my head.”_

“We will be careful, Dad.” Jasmine responded to her father running a hand through her short hair.

“Alright, that is all I can ask. Call me later.”

“I will.” Jasmine and Bobby both hung up their ends of the phone call before she turned back to Edna who grinned at both of the girls. Jasmine nodded to Bella that everything checked out and the younger brunette gave a smile in return.

“So, you ladies trust this old woman now?” Edna asked with twinkling blue eyes showing that she wasn’t angry making both Bella and Jasmine flush.

Bella, the more sensitive of the two girls, responded in a small voice, “We’re sorry, Ms. Jacobs. It is just in our line of work we have learned to be more than just cautious when it comes to people knowing what we are.”

The gray haired lady shook her head and waved her hand at Bella’s words like she was shooing away what she was saying. “I understand how Hunters work. There is no need to explain to me. A careless hunter is a dead Hunter.” Edna stepped aside to let them into her home, it was a small place with two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a combined living room and kitchen area. The two females thought it was quite cozy despite the size as they sat together on the tiny loveseat near the fireplace. “Do you two ladies like some tea?” At the girls nod, Edna went into her kitchen area and put on a kettle to boil and returned to where Bella and Jasmine were sitting. “Now, that you girls know I mean you no harm, how about some proper introductions.”

Bella nodded at Edna and gave a small smile as she relaxed back into the couch. “I think that is fair enough after all of that. I am Isabella Swan, most just call me Bella though.” She cocked her head when Edna gave her a curious look. “Ma’am?”

“You’re not Chief Charlie Swan’s kid, are you?” Edna asked and Jasmine had to swallow a laugh at Bella’s facial expression as Bella looked almost like a fish out of water. “Of course I know Chief Swan. I make it my business to know Hunters, Ex-Hunters, informants, and everyone that deals with Hunters.” Edna confirmed with a chuckle and wink at Bella.

“Yes, Ms. Jacobs, I am Chief Swan’s daughter.” Bella responded flushing in embarrassment. “It seems that you know almost everyone in the Hunting world so I was wondering…” She shared a look with Jasmine to see if she should continue and ask the question that was on both of the girls’ minds and at Jasmine’s confirming nod, Bella dove in. “Do you happen to know a Dean and Sam Winchester?”

Edna smiled at the interaction between the two girls and she could see how close they were, it was nice to see young people that seemed to know each other so well and knew how to lean on each other. “There is no need to call me Ma’am or Ms. Jacobs, just call me, Edna. Everyone else does.” A thoughtful look filtered across her face at their question and she held up her finger at the kettle whistling. She went back into the kitchen and a few minutes later she came back into the sitting area and sat a tray of tea cups and hot water with tea bags in front of the two. They both said their thanks as they chose their tea and made their cups of tea while Edna was doing the same in the chair across from their loveseat. After she was settled, they could tell Edna was turning back to thinking about their question taking a few sips of her now complete tea.

“Those names do sound familiar, dears, very familiar to me.” Edna remarked looking at nothing in peculiar. “Are they related to a John Winchester?”

Bella answered softly, feeling the grief again at hearing John’s name. “They are his sons.” Jasmine didn’t say anything at all but just ducked her head, thinking about the man that she for years considered one of her uncles.

“I can tell from your expressions that something really bad must have happened to John. Is that why he hasn’t stopped by in such a long time?” Edna asked the girls not really wanting to press but needing to know what had happened to the male that always stopped when he was in the area. She thought of him almost like a son, knowing just what a dangerous path John was living, but her blood froze at what could have happened to him.

Bella bit her lip not wanting to say it because she could already see the hurt in the old woman’s eyes. “John past away, Edna… He died to save one of his sons…” That was all that she could say as she brushed away the tears threatening to fall. Jasmine still hadn’t said a word since the moment John was brought up and finally looked over at Bella when she patted her leg in comfort.

Edna watched the interaction between the two girls and give a slight nod, “That sounds like him..” She muttered softly before tilting her head in thought. “Now, that I think about the names, a couple of months back there was two males by the names of Sam and Dean were here. They didn’t give me a last name but was asking what I thought was some strange questions at the time. The two of them wanted to know how Chief Swan and his daughter in Forks was doing and now I know why they were asking. They were checking up on you.” Edna said to Bella watching as the younger woman looked like she was the one close to tears now rather then Jasmine.

Bella and Jasmine looked at each other in shock unsure what to really make of this discovery. “They were so close…” Bella muttered looking upset they hadn’t end this before it even started.

The purple haired girl went from smiling that despite keeping their distance that the boys were still watching over their youngest group member to growling because she wanted to see them so bad. “I am really going to fill that Jackass full of buckshot…” Bella couldn’t help but giggle at Jasmine’s statement.

“We’ll find them, Jazz. Until then let’s take care of any evil things we run across.” Bella told her friend softly patting her on the shoulder. When the other girl composed herself and gave Bella a nod in understanding and thanks Bella turned to Edna. “Edna, do you want to tell us your story now?”

The older woman looked between the younger females trying to make sure that they were really truly ready to hear what she had to say. “Are you sure you girls are truly ready for this? My tale id not a pretty one though it will help you to go after the creature I want you to beware.”

Bella looked at Edna with another one of her shy, but confident smiles. “We need to know Edna. We understand the danger of going after the creature, but your story will help us more.”

Taking a deep breath, Edna nodded and started to speak while looking at her tea cup with an expressionless face. “Fifty years ago I was just a young woman probably around your age, Jasmine.” She looked back up and glazed at both girls seriously in their eyes. “I had a boyfriend that I loved very much and I believe that he felt the same way. Well, he decided one day that we should go camping in the swamps like normally his parents would. Surprisingly when we got to the campsite there was this man already there and him and my boyfriend got into it because he wanted us to leave for our own safety. We were both pretty stubborn though because of living here all our lives the two of us thought we knew the dangerous of the swamps more than him.”

“So despite all the man’s warnings and such we had set up in the swamps and to my boyfriend and I’s horror this man set up camp right with us claiming he could not leave us alone. It angered us both but it was up to me to keep the peace and I had to keep my boyfriend from getting into several fights with the man during the course of the evening. Then came the sounds that night, sounds that I had never heard coming from the swamps before, something between human chatter and gurgling sound like someone was trying to talk through water. What frightened me about the whole deal was that the sounds actually sounded angry and sounded like they were coming closer and closer to us. My boyfriend had heard them too and before me and the other man could tell him to stay put he took off into the woods.”

“Then we heard the most horrible screams coming from my boyfriend and both me and the man ran into the woods trying to find him but the dark we didn’t have a chance. We ended up huddled in the camp we made with those human gurgling sounds moving outside of the firelight all night long. Neither me nor the man could sleep and that was the night I found out about Hunters and all the things that go bump in the night, things I honestly never thought I would want to know. By the time the sun started coming up the sounds of the creature had stopped and me and the man took a chance to get me back to the car my boyfriend and I had come in. He told he would kill the creature and hunt for my boyfriend though I already knew deep down he was telling me that to keep me calm because we both instinctively knew that my boyfriend was dead.”

“The two of us made a run for the cars but we didn’t make it that far, something grabbed me from behind and started dragging me, I could hear the sounds from the night before coming from whatever had a hold on me. I screamed for the man and I realized that he was gone and I gave up hope until I heard a gun shot that echoed from behind me and the creature. The creature jerked and dropped me to the ground and I saw the most scariest thing that I had ever saw in my life. The creature was all a dark green almost like the forest itself with these coal black eyes and had no hair at all anywhere from what I could see. It had webbed feet and hands and suspiciously what looked like gills on either side of it’s face, it was a sight that is forever etched into my brain.”

“The Hunter screamed at me to run that he would take care of the monster and he shot at the thing again to keep it’s attention on him. I didn’t need to be told twice and I took off for the cars that I knew was just over the ridge, but the man’s scream made me look back and the creature grabbing him. It was a horrible thing, but I knew I couldn’t help unarmed like I was so I kept going for the car and then made my way into town only to have people laugh and ignore my words like I was crazy. I tried to go back myself but before I could even leave town they threw me into a physic ward and it took forever it seemed to be able to get myself out. By that time several days had past and I knew there was nothing I could do as both my boyfriend and the man were considered missing and presumed dead.”

“From then on the town always considered me weird and I was basically shunned from all of them, only my aunt ever believed me though I never knew why. I inherited this place in her will and I fixed it up to make it a decent place for hunters to stay on their way through here. I took my time and made various contacts in the hunting world and through the years a lot of those contacts have changed. Right now my main contacts is Bobby and Charlie but my main concern though is watching that swamp because I knew one day that creature would come back. And these attacks are the sign that the swamp monster is hungry again. Do you girls understand? This won’t be easy at all?” Edna finished her story tears in her eyes and a stern look on her face.

Jasmine looked back at Edna with a determined look on her face, she could see the look that Edna was trying to hide. The old woman had been hoping for years that this creature would never rear it’s ugly head again but it was back and the woman was afraid. Jasmine hated seeing that look on someone’s face especially someone she had come to like so quickly and she was going to remove that look from Edna’s face if it killed her. She could tell from Bella’s expression that her friend felt the same way as she did and that made her feel stronger as well. “We will get this thing, Edna. It won’t haunt you anymore.” Jasmine remarked as Bella walked forward and brushed her lips across Edna’s forehead. Without another word the girls headed back to their car and made for the motel to get everything else that they needed.

Once the two females had grabbed everything they needed and got it into the trunk they drove out to swamp where the other campers and the little girl had disappeared and parked the car. They knew it wasn’t going to be easy and they had to be prepared for anything that could come their way with an evil creature about. Bella stood beside the Mustang as Jasmine seemed to be digging into the trunk looking for something. "So now that we know what it is, how are we dealing with it?"

Jasmine looked up with a smirk holding up what looked like homemade explosives. "Household chemicals in the right portions."

"Homemade bombs, Jazz?" Bella shook her head causing strands to float around her face. "You are worse than Dean and his salting and burning obsession."

The other girl just chuckled grinning evilly. “It will be awesome. Teach evil creatures to keep an old woman up all night with worry.”

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head again. “Seriously, how are we going to handle this?” She asked her sister figure wanting to know just what Jasmine was thinking that they should do. The other girl explained that they were basically going to go fishing as she had hidden away some rotten chicken that she hoped the smell would attract the creature and then use the bombs to blow the creature up from a safe distance. She also told Bella that to be on the safe side they would take firearms and shot the creature if somehow plan A got screwed up. Jasmine always knew to have a back up plan, because in this line of work things rarely went the way that you wanted or expected them to.

When Bella showed that she understood the plan, they went off into the woods with their equipment and set up a small camp for the night so they had protection, making sure to gather plenty of firewood. After everything was done there they took off for the nearest swamp where they would set up the rotten chicken around the swamp and bombs with mini strings where Jasmine could light them from a safe distance. Jasmine was enjoying watching Bella laying out the rotten chicken and was calling her bait.

"Why am I bait?" Bella wailed dramatically stepping close to the edge of the swamp dropping in rotten chicken pieces. "I am too young too die!"

Jasmine roared with laughter. "Stop being so melodramatic, Hells Bells. You can get out now. The chicken is better bait anyway."

Bella stuck out her tongue in reply and Jasmine smiled brightly in return to the other female completely unaffected. This was the way it always was between the two girls, they relieved the tension of a difficult case with teasing each other so why should this case be any different. Night was falling though and they started a small camp fire big enough to see the swamp where they set their trap and they could only hope that they had picked the right swamp where the creature would come out of.

 


End file.
